Natsu Draggio: Dragon of Lightning
by Pcano94
Summary: AU. Rescued during a rainy night by Raggio, the Lightning Dragon King, Natsu is taken under the mighty dragon's wing, taking in all the knowledge available and becoming a Lightning Dragon Slayer... a nigh-unstoppable force of nature... How will Fairy Tail and the world fare when Natsu Draggio makes his appearance? Powerful!OoC!NaZa. Probable eventual NaZaWen.
1. Prologue: Thunderstruck

**_Hello, my fellow readers!  
><em>**

**_Here, I present you with a brand new story! This idea of having Natsu be a pure Lightning Dragon Slayer has been in my mind ever since I started writing "Zeref's Second Coming", and it hasn't left me ever since. Up till today, I have yet to find a story with Natsu being a pure L.D.S., so I decided to write one! I'm pretty sure there are some out there... I think... _**

**_Now the question I'm sure most of you will ask right off the bat... pairings. In this story, I was heavily leaning towards making it strictly Natsu x Erza. But a recent discussion with my friend Natsu is Awesome opened up the possibly of making the story Natsu x Erza x Wendy. Of course, Wendy will be older than in canon, therefore much stronger than in canon as well._**

**_Big shoutout to Natsu is Awesome!_**

**_Oh, and, on a side note, Laxus will continue being a 2nd Gen L.D.S.. I have a little origin story for his lacrima already thought up._**

**_On another side note, Fairy Tail will come later. I have an entire arc planned out that will make Natsu and Erza's relationship much more personal. So, for those that wanted to see some Fairy Tail action quickly, sorry guys! It'll come, you can count on that, but later!_**

**_Anyways, onto the story!_**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its rights or any of its characters, spells, locations, etc. These belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima. I only own my OCs, my spells, etc. Any resemblance to anything or anyone, either living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, this work is purely meant for non-profit entertainment.**

Hello " "= **Dialogue**

**Requip " "= Spells, Magical Item Names and Non-Human Speech  
><strong>

_What? ' ' = _**Thoughts**

_**Oh dear... '**_** '****= Non-human Thoughts**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Natsu Draggio: Dragon of Lightning<em>**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Thunderstruck**

Lightning flashed across the cloudy night sky, closely followed by the deep, earth-shaking rumble of thunder. Torrential rains descended upon the earth, leaving nothing dry in its wake. Gale-force winds howled hauntingly beautifully, like a choir of sirens luring poor sailors to their demise.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The frantic voice of a small male child rang throughout the symphony of the night, quickly drowned out by the sounds of nature. The child, seemingly around five years old, ran through the overwhelming rain, barely managing to avoid thick tree trunks in the poor visibility of the forest he was now lost in.

His innocent onyx eyes were wide and filled with panic… He had been searching for his parents for the entirety of the day and had no success finding them. He had searched everywhere in his home village… every possible venue they usually frequented, only to find that the hosts held no knowledge of them. He even went to the local wizard guild, Draken Acolyte, which he knew they were a part of… with no success…

It almost seemed as if the ground had come up and swallowed them whole, erasing their existence completely…

That drove him to his current predicament…

His home village stood right next to one of the most mysterious and beautiful forests in Fiore, flanked on the north side by an immense mountain range. He distinctly remembered his father telling him about his periodical visits to the forest… Mezzo, he called it… There were times when his mother would accompany his father, leaving him in the care of the neighbors. He had always wanted to go, but they adamantly refused, saying that the forest was too dangerous for a child his age.

That didn't matter anymore…

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that he had blatantly disobeyed his parents, and that if he were found, they would punish him severely…

But, he didn't care…

His parents had disappeared without letting him know. Hell, they did not even wake him up! Whenever they left to their excursions, they would tell him to walk over to the neighbors and stay there… But this time, they didn't even do _that_!

And _that_ was what had worried him…

His father had told him stories of the wildlife residing in the forest. According to him, they came in all shapes in sizes, ranging from the small gnomes, to frightening Minotaurs, to the immense draconian wyverns. What if one of the creatures had gotten to them?

Dread filled the small pink-haired child as he continued searching for his parents, the cold rain pelting him all over the body. Yet, he still held strong… he still pushed forward, not wanting to stop until he found his family safe and sound.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

He called out to them once again, unknowingly alerting one of the residents as he passed by… a large, adult wyvern on the hunt…

A shrill shriek pierced the night, scaring the living daylights out of the tiny boy. He spun around, his eyes darting from place to place at very fast speeds. He futilely tried to silence his frantic breathing, finally deciding to cover his mouth his hand. Unbeknownst to him, the fierce, terrifying creature loomed its scaly head right above him…

Vaguely wondering why the rain had stopped where he was standing, he froze completely when he heard low, rough breathing from right behind him…

He turned around slowly and lifted his head, locking eyes with large, serpentine red ones…

Lightning flashed, showing the visage of the otherworldly creature…

It shrieked, hitting the boy with a gale of putrid breath… The child could only scream in fright and run as the creature reared its head and struck at him, digging deeply into the ground. As fast as his small legs could carry him, he ran deeper into the forest, not caring whether the creature was behind him or if other creatures had joined the chase.

He could only hear the sound of flapping wings getting closer, adding even more adrenaline fuel into his small body, propelling it at speeds he didn't think possible.

Lightning flashed in the sky in a furious arcing dance of ethereal beauty. It lit the boy's path through the incessant rain, providing natural assistance on the frantic race for survival.

The familiarly terrifying shriek rang out once again, this time seemingly closer than before…

The child was panicking… If he was caught by the wyvern then he was dead meat… lunch for the dragon-like creature. His small bones would be used as toothpicks for picking off the leftover meat stuck in the maw of the beast…

Another shriek pierced the night, but this time… it was right _above_ him…

The wyvern landed right in front of him in a loud, earth-shaking crash, making the boy stumble and fall on his rear…

He grimaced in slight pain, the brunt of it being numbed by the adrenalin flowing through his blood vessels. The beast raised a hideously sharp-clawed hand, ready to seize the child.

Adrenalin-powered reflexes allowed the boy to scrape an evasion as he jumped to the side, the whoosh of the claw grinding at his right ear. The other claw came down, and it would've struck him had lightning not flashed and alerted the pink-haired boy of its approach…

Darting right under the creatures arm as the claw sunk into the ground, the child jumped over a peculiarly protuberant root and made his way down what seemed to be a hill. The beast roared in apparent frustration at not successfully capturing him, but he sure as hell was not going to stop and prove _that_ statement.

He continued running, ducking under low branches and jumping over the occasional exposed root. The rainstorm seemed to lessen slightly, allowing improved visibility that only increased further every time lightning flashed.

He spotted a large cave at the edge of his sight when lightning flashed for the hundredth time that painstakingly long, yet short evening. Almost screaming in relief, the boy climbed up roots and rocks, grinding his small fingers into the unforgiving terrain, unknowingly drawing small amounts of blood.

He clambered unceremoniously into the cave, heaving for life-sustaining oxygen. Without another word, he collapsed, his eyes swimming slightly in dizziness. He was beyond exhaustion, to the point where his muscles would not respond to his brain signals.

"Made… it…" he managed to wheeze, shivering slightly at the cold that had finally manifested itself in his heated body. His eyes drooped ever-so-slightly, the needed sleep wanting to overwhelm him…

Only for a piercing shriek to reverberate throughout the entire cave, snapping him completely into full awareness…

He did not even need to look at the entrance of the cave to know he was in a heap of trouble. That trouble took the form of a blood-thirsty, man-eating wyvern that was purposefully lumbering towards him.

Four more shrieks sounded into the night, bringing the child's fear to even higher levels. There were more of them… The commotion had attracted the rest, and now… they were converging on their next late-night snack…

The boy managed to prop himself on his elbows and inched backwards, trying to get away from the creatures, but the effort was futile. The lead wyvern was already a few meters away from him, boring through him with its hellish red eyes. He could feel the creature's putrid breath invading his sense of smell, threatening to suffocate him should he continue to breathe it.

_'__I'm dead…'_ he thought, a small tear forcing its way out of his closed eyes. _'I will be food for that big lizard… Sorry for being a bad boy, mommy… daddy…'_

But then… the unthinkable happened…

An immense ray of pale blue light raced from the confines of the cave and crashed into the wyvern, making it shriek in arduous pain. The ground shook terribly, dislodging a few of the rocks and raining them on the cavern floor. Not even a second later, it was flung out the cavern's entrance, completely incinerated and… electrocuted. The wyvern was dead…

The child's onyx eyes were as wide as they could go… He could feel his pink hair standing on end throughout the entirety of his head. His body was frozen in place… the shock was too strong… no pun intended.

**"****Who dares disturb my slumber…?"**

A deep, grave, inhuman voice reverberated from within the cave's darkness, startling the young boy even further. Painstakingly slowly he turned his head in that direction, only to almost scream in fear once again. There, in the overbearing darkness enhanced by the night, were draconian eyes of a shining golden-yellow color…

The ground began to quake rhythmically as the eyes made their slow approach. Screeching increased in volume and frequency, a sign of the increasing number of wyverns at the cave's entrance.

There was an electrifying feeling in the air, and the boy pinned it on the creature those powerfully terrifying eyes belonged to. Lightning flashed as it exited the cave, finally revealing who it was that saved the frightened boy… a gargantuan dragon.

It roared into the night, the sound very reminiscent of roaring thunder. Lightning flashed for an extended period of time, almost as if it were in sync with the mighty dragon's roar. The wyverns spread their wings, shrieking in defiance… and attacked…

The battle that ensued, as one-sided as it was, was an unforgettable one…

It started off with the dragon taking in an immensely deep breath, the lightning from the sky apparently drawn toward its mouth. There, an orb of pale blue electricity came into existence, swelling into a size so great it filled the entirety of the dragon's open jaw.

It released the orb, becoming a massive beam of pure electricity that raced across the horizon at speeds only known to lightning itself. The dragon redirected the attack, the entirety of the beam moving across the landscape as it followed the direction its jaw pointed, striking down two of the wyverns.

A series of massive electrical explosions ensued, closely following each other as if they were a humongous chain. Dust and smoke rose high into the air, visible thanks to the sputtering flames that had emerged from the large arcs of electricity that struck sporadically.

The group of wyverns, now numbering in the tens, roared and shrieked in defiance as they charged the majestic dragon. The dragon only arched its neck backwards slightly as it slowly spread its beautiful, bat-like wings to their full wingspan.

The boy was terrified of the appearance the dragon gave, and it wasn't directed towards him…

His terror and surprise only grew when lightning struck the dragon, snaking its way around its large body. It began to flail its tail around like a whip, the electricity concentrating on the flexible limb…

Without so much as a warning, the dragon launched itself into the air and snapped its tail on the group of wyverns multiple times, managing to slice about five of them cleanly in half.

The boy desperately wanted to run, to get away from the inhuman fight, but his body screamed defiance. His muscles were tired and sore. He was cold, and he knew that if he got out of the cave, he would be subjected to the freezing rain and the sharp fangs of the draconian creatures.

He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the scene before him… The fluid way the dragon moved was an immense contrast to the size it boasted. None of its attacks were wasted, as each one had struck down a certain number of the man-eating wyverns.

But… it didn't last long…

Suddenly, a bolt of electricity originating from the tail arched its way towards the boy. He noticed it too late….

A scream of pain escaped his lips as the lightning struck him smack dab in the center of his chest, electrocuting and slightly burning him…

'_I'm sorry… Mommy…'_

The last thing he saw before darkness took him were electrifying golden-yellow draconian eyes and a slew of fleeing wyverns…

…

Sunlight invaded the darkness of the cave, unceremoniously striking and waking the previously unconscious child. His eyes fluttered open, but he quickly closed them when the bright light filtered into his ocular channels.

Groaning softly and wondering why his body hurt so terribly, he sat up from the oddly warm stone floor…

Then, the reality of his situation hit him… He was not home… He was in a large cave in the middle of the forest of Mezzo, probably very far away from his home village, home to a… dragon…

Eyes wide in a nigh-comical fashion, he robotically turned around, only for his eyes to stumble upon the sleeping form of the creature that had saved his life…

"KYYYAAA!" he squeaked rather girlishly as he jumped back, waking it up in a start. "D-D-Dragon!"

**"****Damn it, brat! I'm trying to sleep here!"**

When the dragon had faced him, he accidentally bore his teeth upon the jumpy child, scaring him even further.

"P-P-Please d-don't e-eat m-me, Mr. D-Dragon!" he shakily begged, covering his face with both of his hands.

**"****Hmm…? I don't eat children, kid. Not enough meat… Besides, humans taste bad…"**

"R-Really…? You… w-won't eat… me…?" he asked, unknowingly releasing a held breath in relief.

**"****Yes, kid… I mean it…"**

"Umm… T-Thank you, Mr. Dragon…" the boy thanked the majestic creature, finally opening his eyes and getting a good look at his savior.

The dragon could be called beautiful… in its own, dangerous way. It was enormous… _that_ was obvious. Its scales were of a captivating royal blue color, while its underside was of a pale silver color. It had a triangular head, with a snout that held rows upon rows of impossibly sharp teeth, joined to a long, slender neck that boasted a row of severely sharp spikes that pointed backwards.

Its body was lean… for a dragon. The majestic bat-like wings were folded on top of its back. Its four legs were not stubby, but long and lean, with incredible muscle tone, ending with five-fingered extremities that held very sharp, royal blue claws. Its whip-like tail was very much like its neck, with a row of small spikes running down the top.

**"****Don't mention it kid…"**

"U-Umm… W-What's your name?" the boy asked nervously.

**"****Me…? Why, I am the one and only Raggio, king of all Lightning Dragons that roam Earth Land!"**

The boisterously boastful way the now named Raggio introduced himself, together with a swish of its tail in a grandiose manner, caught the boy off guard, making him slightly gape…

**"****And you, kid…?"**

It was only when the dragon directed its inquiry at him that he managed to snap out of his nigh-trance…

"W-Wha…? Me…?" asked the boy rather dumbly.

**"****Of course, kid. You and I are the only living souls in this cave…"**

The deadpan tone the dragon seemingly had served to completely sober up the kid.

"O-Oh…! U-Um… my name's N-Natsu…" the now named Natsu stuttered.

**"****Natsu, eh…? Nice name you got there, kid…"**

"Thank you…" muttered Natsu shyly, his cheeks pinking slightly.

**"****Where are your parents?"**

That singular question had an overwhelmingly negative effect on young Natsu, for his smile disappeared and his shoulders seemed to sag slightly in response.

"I… I don't… know…" he whispered despairingly, though Raggio heard it clearly.

**"****How did you end up here, anyways? The forest is a rather dangerous place for tiny kids like you…"**

There was an odd fluctuation in Raggio's tone of voice, almost giving an impression of genuine concern for the pink-haired boy.

Natsu remained downtrodden, still not looking up at those piercing electric orbs Raggio had for eyes.

"My mommy and daddy left without telling me anything… They always do, so I thought something bad happened to them. I looked everywhere in the village where I live, but they were not there… So, I came here, since daddy always told me he came to hunt here…" Natsu explained.

**"****So… they abandoned you…?"**

Natsu flinched at the usage of such a strong word. He may just be a five year old boy, but he knew what the word "abandoned" meant… the epitome of a child's fears… It wasn't the dark, it wasn't a man-eating wyvern, and it surely wasn't a Lightning Dragon King… It was being abandoned by his parents… _That_ was his greatest fear…

He lowered his head slightly, tears slipping through his closed eyelids. Whether they were from fear, anger or sadness… he didn't know… His emotions, surprisingly, were far too mixed up to even tell one from the other…

"I… guess t-t-they d-did…" he managed to choke out before breaking down in a small fit of sobs.

Raggio could only look at the boy with sympathy. Being abandoned by a parent was never a good thing… especially at his age…

He grew thoughtful for a moment… He greatly considered raising the boy himself, since, after _that_ night 100 years ago, there was nothing better for him to do… What held him back, though, was the unfortunate fact that his time in the world of the living was limited. He did not want to inflict the pain of unwarned departure on Natsu once again… he wouldn't be able to live with himself, alive _or_ dead…

He couldn't help but growl lowly in anger at the events of that rainy night… He cursed himself for being so brash in thinking he could take down Acnologia, the Dragon King, by himself… And now, as a result of that, he was stuck in the middle of this cave as his eventual deathbed…

That dragon was something special… terrifyingly and regrettably so. He failed to see that before they clashed. He failed to see that to bring it down, he would need someone as special as him…

He looked down at young Natsu, wanting to curse himself for the thoughts that ran through his mind…

He shook his head internally. Damn all the consequences. If his parents weren't responsible enough to raise the child themselves, then he would do it… He would teach him everything he knew, all of the knowledge he held in his mind and books stashed away in the cave, and best of all… his magic…

Yes… he could see the potential little Natsu held within the confines of his tiny body. When he accidentally struck him with his lightning a few days ago, something incredible happened…

At first, he screamed in pain, but when his consciousness had seemingly slipped, the lightning began to arch around his tiny body slowly, almost reverently… It touched upon his extremities, slipping into his hands, feet, and head. However, the highest concentration of the lightning slipped into his torso, right where it struck…

Raggio could not contain his surprise… That showed an affinity for **Lightning Magic** that was off the charts… a kind of affinity only seen in the most masterful of wizards or Lightning Dragons… To be able to subconsciously control such an unstable element as lightning in such a way required years of concentration, possibly decades… yet it was done by an unconscious five year old boy… His decision had already been made for him…

He would raise the boy to be the greatest Dragon Slayer in existence, greater than Acnologia himself before he became a dragon… a **Lightning Dragon Slayer**, master of one of the greatest forces of nature…

**"****Natsu… how does me raising you sound to you?" **he voiced. He had to ask; after all, the boy had a choice.

"Y-You would… r-r-raise me…?" Natsu shakily asked, his eyes glowing with expectation and a tinge of… apprehension…?

**"****And teach you everything I know… from writing, to reading… every bit of knowledge that resides in this cave will be yours… Plus, I will teach you… my magic…"**

"I'm going to learn all that cool stuff you did yesterday?!" he gushed gleefully, the giddiness obvious in his eyes. Raggio couldn't help but smile at the child's energetic glee.

**"****Actually… you've been asleep for a few days…"**

"EEEEEEEEHHHH!?" he screamed, his eyes comically wide. Raggio chuckled, a low, growling rumble that escaped his throat. He quickly sobered from his fit, looking at Natsu seriously as he lowered his head to his level.

**"****So, Natsu… What do you say? Would you let me raise you?"**

"Can a dragon raise a human?" Natsu asked, innocent onyx locking with fierce golden-yellow.

**"****I've never done it myself, but it has been done…"**

"Okay, then! Yeah, teach me all the cool stuff!" Natsu cheered happily, jumping and hugging Raggio's snout tightly. But then, he jumped off, an apparent serious expression on his face. "Wait… why raise _me_?"

Raggio looked thoughtful for a moment, but quickly had an answer.

**"****Growing without a parent is something no child should ever go through, especially one your age. I won't let that happen to you… Also, you have immense magical reserves for a child your age, and an affinity for ****_Lightning Magic_**** only seen in master wizards or Lightning Dragons. You possess extreme potential, and I, for some odd reason, feel compelled to help you reach that potential…"**

He trailed off when he noticed Natsu staring at him blankly, a sign of him not understanding anything that was said. He sighed loudly before saying, **"Look, I want to raise you because I want to… Okay?!"**

"O-Okay…" was all little Natsu replied. Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. Blushing red in embarrassment, he snaked his arms around his belly, saying, "I'm hungry… After we eat, start teaching me!"

Raggio sweat dropped.

_**'****What did I get myself into…?'**_

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's that!<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and count on more to come! This and "Zeref's Second Coming" will be my main stories from now on. As for update schedule, it is tentative. It might be weekly, or bi-weekly, giving me time to alternate work on "Zeref's Second Coming"...**_

_**Anyways, thank you for reading!**_

_**Please! Review, review, review!**_

_**Until next time! Ciao!**_


	2. Dragon Slayer

_**Hello, everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 2 of ND:DoL (Natsu Draggio: Dragon of Lightning)! Finally I actually kept true to my planned schedule for alternate publishing. Now that I'm done with finals, I hope to start pumping out chapters faster than normal. But, it depends on whether my life wants me to do so or not. Ah, whatever. **_

_**This chapter will be slow, as I decided to dedicate an entire chapter to Natsu and Raggio's relationship, as well as introduce two crucial elements that will affect the entire fic. Just a small warning.**_

_**Oh and, to sate my curiosity, how does me making Natsu a LDS make me a Laxus fanboy? Would anyone please explain that piece of extremely flawed logic to me? No...? Okay... Who cares, anyway... **_

_**Anyways, onto the story!**_

_**Please read and review! (Flames will be ignored)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, its rights or any of its characters, spells, locations, etc. These belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima. I only own my OCs, my spells, etc. Any resemblance to anything or anyone, either living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, any elements of Bleach (be it attacks or anything of the sort) introduced in this fic belong entirely to Tite Kubo. Finally, this work is purely meant for non-profit entertainment.**

Hello " "= **Dialogue**

**Requip " "= Spells, Magical Item Names and Non-Human Speech  
><strong>

_What? ' ' = _**Thoughts**

_**Oh dear... '**_** '****= Non-human Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Dragon Slayer**

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

A large ray of blue lightning shot forward from Natsu's mouth, tearing up a portion of the ground beneath it as it came upon a tree. When it struck, a blue explosion ensued while the earth shook, multiple arcs of lightning racing away from the quaking epicenter, tearing up even more of the ground.

"**Good, Natsu! Now, the staff!"**

"**Lightning Dragon's Shocking Staff!"**

Conjuring a long, blue staff of apparently solid lightning, Natsu twirled it around, alternating between hands, striking at invisible opponents from all directions. Finishing his routine, he let the staff flicker into nothingness.

"**The cannon!"**

"**Lightning Dragon's Bolt Cannon!"**

Gathering large amounts of electricity between his open palms held behind him, Natsu threw them forward and spread them apart, releasing a flurry of laser-like lightning bolts that spread over a wide area, striking multiple trees. Smoke trailed off into the sky, product of the powerful impacts.

"Raggio… I'm tired," gasped out Natsu, his hands on his knees. "I used up too much magic energy, and I haven't had lunch yet!"

Raggio couldn't help but laugh at his adopted son's antics. Always, after every single training session, Natsu would eat… a lot.

"**That's quite alright, Natsu. Lunch will be ready in a bit."**

"Yeah! Food!" he cried out happily, summoning energy out of nowhere and skipping his way over to his cavern home.

Three and a half years had passed since Raggio saved Natsu from the horde of wyverns. Natsu was now eight years old, just six months away from nine. He had grown a little taller, and his body had lost a considerable amount of baby fat, but it was still obvious that he was still a child. He was lean, with his body beginning to show a bit of his muscle. His pink hair had grown slightly, but it remained as spiky as ever.

Natsu showed an incredible affinity for learning, much like his affinity for **Lightning Magic**. Everything Raggio showed him— that was appropriate for children his age— he learned. He learned to read and write just a few months after Raggio had adopted him.

From there, a tsunami of learning and training came forth, almost smothering the sharp child. At first, he started learning about magic in general, the different uses of magic, and how to access his magical container. Sure, he may have been able to arc the lightning around his body when he first met Raggio, but he was unconscious at the time. He still needed to learn how to do it consciously.

At first, progress was slow, leading to some frustration on Natsu's side. But, when he managed to access it for the first time, it manifested in what Raggio considered a predictable way: a spark of lightning.

This drove Natsu's excitement off the roof and it motivated him to push himself harder than ever before, with Raggio supervising him intently, of course.

At the age of six, Raggio decided to test Natsu, to find out what the true limits of his magical container were. Knowing about the child's immense magical reserves, he gave Natsu what he called the "bulb test". The test was simple… give Natsu a specialized lacrima that naturally drew out his magic. The brighter it glowed, the higher the magical energy. The only prerequisite was the ability to access his magic.

When the test was administered, the results were enough to shock even Raggio… no pun intended.

The lacrima glowed like a miniature sun, bathing the cavern in a blinding flash of light before it blew up, leaving them in overbearing darkness.

At first, Raggio thought that Natsu had, somehow, unlocked his **Second Origin**. He knew that the child possessed immense magic reserves for a child, but not _that_ immense. It was _beyond_ the average human S-Class Wizard, and he was just six years old! They would only grow as he got older! It was incredible!

But he quickly dashed that thought out, knowing it was impossible. There was no way in hell Natsu was born with his** Second Origin** unlocked. To even think about unlocking it, he had to have had knowledge of it and how to unlock it in the first place! And he was pretty sure a _six year old_ would not have that kind of _advanced _knowledge.

"Hey, Raggio! What are we eating for lunch?!" exclaimed Natsu, snapping the majestic dragon out of his reverie.

"**Hmm? Oh, we're having boar, your favorite food."**

"Really? Yeah! Let's eat some boar!" he shouted gleefully, sitting down as Raggio prepared the food. Raggio couldn't help but chuckle. Every time he mentioned food, Natsu was practically drooling at his side, anxious to see what kind of entrée the royal-blue dragon would cook up.

They ate in amicable silence. Even with his hyperactive attitude in regards to food, Natsu had his table manners brushed up and ready to go, courtesy of Raggio.

"Hey, Raggio?" called out Natsu softly, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"**Hmm?"**

"You said you were going to show me something cool today after lunch, right?" he asked, wishing to confirm whatever Raggio had told him.

"**Ah, yes. **_**That**_**… Well, considering the incredible progress you have made in learning my magic, I was debating whether I should teach you something new or not." **

"Oh, really?" Natsu's excitement was once again palpable, and that was what Raggio enjoyed about Natsu. He was always willing to learn something new when it came to **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, and he learned it rather fast, much to Raggio's surprise and joy.

"What is it, Raggio? Come on, tell me!" the boy chirped, quickly finishing his food and literally jumping up and down at the dragon's feet.

"**Oh, alright, I'll tell you…"**

'_**Can't really keep anything from you, kiddo.'**_

"**The difficulty of what I'm about to teach you is much higher than that of the other spells. It would be wise to keep that in mind." **

The stern warning almost fell on deaf ears, which was understandable when it came to children like Natsu. However, to the immense satisfaction of the dragon, the pink-haired child quickly settled down and gave him a small nod of understanding.

"**Good of you to heed my warning. Now, this spell falls into a category above your current knowledge of spells. This category is called "**_**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art"**_**…"**

"Whoa… such a cool name!" said Natsu jovially. From his body language, it was obvious that he was barely holding himself from jumping all over the cave in excitement.

"**It is, right? And it **_**deserves**_** such a name. Normally, Dragon Slayers only learn that category of spells when they are in their teens, when their mastery of their magic is at a higher level than what they had at **_**your**_** age."**

Natsu snapped… He couldn't resist it! Learning something only teenage Dragon Slayers were supposed to learn was more than what he could handle. He jumped all over the cave, whooping every time he landed on the ground and shouting "I'm going to learn a super-strong new spell!" every now and then. Raggio laughed heartily at his son's immeasurable excitement and jumpiness, but he had to stop him, so he cleared his throat.

"**Alright, Natsu, settle down…"**

Natsu didn't hear him. He was still running around like a headless chicken while cheering his lungs out. The Lightning Dragon King couldn't help but grow a tad bit ticked after a little while.

"**ALRIGHT, BRAT! SIT DOWN, OR I WON'T TEACH YOU ANYTHING!"**

The sheer volume of his booming voice scared the living daylights out of Natsu. The rumbling of the cave only added to that… not to mention the draconian growl that followed it.

"KYAA! Aye, sir!" he screamed, rather girlishly. Almost as if he were lightning, he was sitting on the ground, his eyes locked on his adoptive father's. Raggio sighed in seeming tiredness.

"**Alright… Now that you're settled, let's get this started. The spell I am about to teach you is called**_** Raining Lightning**_**. This spell is considered a Secret Art due to the immense amount of concentration needed to cast the spell." **

"Oh, really? What does it do?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"**Instead of explaining it, why don't I show you, and **_**you**_** tell me what **_**I**_** did?" **

Natsu was instantly on his feet, rushing towards the cavern's entrance. "Come on, Raggio! Let's go! Hurry up!"

"**I'm coming…"**

When Raggio stood up and began to lumber outside their home, Natsu was apparently already outside, if his nigh indiscernible voice was any indication. The second he arrived outside, the dragon quickly dove into the show.

"**Here goes!"**

Lifting his massive clawed forelimb, Raggio gathered an incredible amount of blue lightning that quickly assimilated the shape of an orb. Without even uttering a word, he launched the massive orb into the clear sky. However, the sky quickly began to darken as the orb expanded at an alarming rate. Lightning began to crackle across the orb, the resulting thunder relaying its superheated message.

"**Get under me, Natsu!"**

There was no need to ask why. The seriousness that dominated Raggio's tone of voice was more than enough to spur Natsu into action.

Then, Raggio swiped his claw downward…

Suddenly, without so much as a warning, vast amounts of pure blue lightning bolts rained down on the ground, striking multiple places in a very sporadic manner. The ground shook ferociously, causing the pink-haired child to lose his balance and fall on his butt.

His eyes were as wide as they could go, taking in the image of nigh endless destruction before him. Wherever lightning struck, earth would cower and fall apart before its superheated might.

Then, the lightning disappeared, leaving a scorched and scarred earth that only released smoke into the now lighter day.

"**Now you see why it's categorized as a Secret Art?" **

"I do!" Natsu breathed amazedly as he exited the safety of Raggio's massive body. "It was so… cool!"

"**Now, tell me… What did I do to cast this spell?"**

"You gathered a lot of magic energy into your claw and formed a large ball of lightning…" Natsu looked up to the dragon for confirmation.

"**Good… Keep going."**

"Then, you threw it into the sky, and it began to grow. Then, you brought your claw down and lightning just starting coming down…" he finished.

"**Correct, Natsu. But, how did it grow?"**

That threw Natsu for a loop. He opened his mouth a few times, but he couldn't utter a sound since he had no legitimate response.

"Umm… concentration and manipulation…?" he tried softly, finally managing to speak after a few seconds.

"**Right you are, Natsu. And **_**that's**_** where your amazing lightning affinity will help you… a lot. You will still need great concentration, but it will be easier to manipulate, so any small slip of mind will not yield catastrophic results." **

For a few seconds, Natsu had a blank look, his brain racing to process all the information given. When it all clicked together, Natsu smiled.

"I… I think I understand!" Natsu stated.

"**Oh, really? Well, go on then. Show me!"**

"Alright! You're in for a shock!"

…

July 7th, Year X773…

Six months have passed since Natsu was first delegated the difficult task of learning the mighty **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Raining Lightning**. Like all other spells, at first, progress was frustratingly slow. But, exactly how Raggio predicted, his incredible affinity for lightning helped ease the task greatly, allowing Natsu to complete the technique in less than two months.

From there, Raggio began teaching him a greater variety of spells, as well as two new Secret Arts: **Smashing Thunder **and **Desgarrón**.

**Smashing Thunder** was a devastatingly powerful spell that relied heavily on physical strength and speed. Gathering a large amount of lightning, Natsu would rush at his opponent and uppercut him into the air. Afterwards, he would unleash flurry of electrified attacks until the stored lightning is completely discharged into the enemy before ending it all with a devastating axe kick, causing tremendous damage as well as nigh complete paralysis.

**Desgarrón** was arguably the most powerful of the Secret Arts, but the most difficult to perform as well. After concentrating large amounts of magic energy into his fingertips, Natsu would release it as five scythe-like waves of lightning that possessed extreme speed, explosive power and cutting power. That was the hard part, though… Giving lightning a cutting edge was no easy matter… especially when stability decreases with distance, making **Desgarrón** a close to mid-ranged attack.

While he knew the spells and how they worked, mastery was still beyond Natsu's reach for all of the Secret Arts. He knew that, to master such advanced spells, time was needed…

…

Natsu woke up with a start, a large smile playing on his face.

Slowly getting up, trying to to not make a single noise, he sneaked past his dragon father and ventured deeper into his cavern home.

That was where Raggio kept all of his collected goodies that he had gotten over the years, as well as the books he used to teach Natsu everything he currently knew about magic.

That wasn't his objective, though…

His objective was a rather large and intricately designed chest that rested under a rather odd-shaped rock. As he pushed it aside, his eyes fell on the prize. He had to give Raggio credit… the chest was _very_ well hidden. So well hidden it was that if Natsu had not stumbled upon it by sheer dumb luck, it would've probably stayed under the rock for the rest of eternity.

He gingerly picked up the rather large and heavy chest. For quite some time he wanted to know what the contents were, but an incredibly complex array of **Sealing Magic** prevented him from ever finding out. He was sure that Raggio did not know that he knew of the existence of the chest, and he wanted to keep it that way until he managed to unseal the chest.

"**I see you already found **_**that**_** chest, Natsu…"**

Natsu yelped in surprise, whirling around painfully quickly and locking eyes with his foster father.

"R-Raggio! Good morning! I d-didn't know you w-were awake!" Natsu greeted shakily, now looking at anywhere _but_ him.

"**Don't worry, Natsu. You were bound to find it, anyway. Want to know what's in it, right?"**

Natsu could only nod, completely nonplussed. Raggio lowered his snout to the ground right in front of the pink-haired birthday boy.

"**Well, I suppose that shouldn't be a problem, since you've been training extra hard these past few months, **_**and**_** it's your birthday today. Happy birthday, Natsu."**

Natsu did not respond. He just jumped at his father's snout and hugged it as tightly as he could.

"Thanks… dad…" he muttered. That single word always had a profound effect on the Lightning Dragon King. While he preferred being called by his own name, even by his adopted son, being called "dad" once in a while always served to bring happiness to the old dragon's heart.

"**Now… for your gift, please come with me. I'll tell you about this **_**after**_** you get your gift. Okay?"**

Natsu nodded giddily, his mind full of thoughts of what kind of gift he would receive from his adoptive father. Together they trekked through the cave for less than a minute when Raggio stopped in front of a small boulder that seemed to be sectioned evenly.

Without further ado, he pushed it aside, revealing another particularly similar chest without the complex array of **Sealing Magic**.

"**Here is your birthday gift, Natsu. It took some time to prepare it, but it's finally complete."**

Natsu heaved the chest out, placed it in front of him, and opened it… all in the span of 30 seconds. The gift, though, was not what he expected…

"A lacrima?" he intoned his query. However, he noted that the lacrima was not like any of the lacrima he had seen before. While all the lacrima he had seen were transparent, this one was a royal-blue color, just like… Raggio…

"**Ah, but there's the catch, Natsu. This is not just **_**any**_** ordinary lacrima. **_**This **_**lacrima contains something **_**very**_** special, something that will help you a lot in your training as a Dragon Slayer."**

"Really?! What is it?!" Natsu almost demanded with overbearing excitement, earning a few, deeply rumbling chuckles from the dragon.

"**It's a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, Natsu… It contains ****_Dragon Slayer Magic_,**** or more specifically, ****_Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_.****"**

"You mean…?" Natsu trailed off, disbelief flooding his system completely.

"**This lacrima contains my magic and a piece of my soul, so you'll always have me with you… wherever you go."**

Natsu was rendered completely speechless, and for a vastly energetic nine-year-old child, that was damn near impossible. Even _he_ understood the serious implications of what he was just told. Entrusting a piece of one's precious soul to another, be it friend or family, was an absolute sign of the highest trust held in that person.

"Wow… A Dragon Slayer Lacrima!" he whispered excitedly. "And it's going to help me with my training?!"

"**Yes. It'll augment your dragon qualities, giving you greater manipulation of your lightning ****as well as access to techniques that are far more difficult to access for those just trained by a dragon or implanted with a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Also, your magical container will grow. How much, I don't know, but it will."**

It took a few minutes to understand what Raggio was talking about, but when he did, a smile adorned his face.

"Thanks… dad," he said for the second time that day, joy lacing his voice. Raggio grinned toothily at him.

"So, what does the other chest have?" Natsu asked suddenly, throwing the old dragon for a loop.

"**W-Wha…? Oh, right. That chest contains a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, very similar to the one I just gave you. However, **_**that**_** chest contains a lacrima for **_**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_**."**

"Really?!" Natsu shouted, his eyes shining. "Who gave it to you?!"

"**A friend of mine, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel."**

"Why did he give it to you?" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer inquired further.

"**I honestly am not too sure. Igneel was always rather secretive, and his motives were never clear. All he said when he gave it to me was "Just in case you find someone worthy". And he disappeared right after that. Haven't heard of him ever since, and that was well over 50 years ago." **

"Oh…" was all Natsu said before a thoughtful silence reigned. "How do you find someone "worthy"?"

"**That's actually rather simple. The person must have a very high affinity for **_**Fire Magic**_**, show great potential both as a person and a wizard and… be willing to take the pain of becoming a Dragon Slayer. Believe it or not, implanting a Dragon Slayer Lacrima in someone who was not originally a Dragon Slayer is painful, since the magic stored inside basically forces the body to take on the traits of a dragon in a short span of time. When trained by a dragon, the process is gradual, hence painless." **

Natsu only nodded, somewhat understanding what Raggio was talking about. But, he stored that in his mind for later… Right now, he wanted food!

"Okay! Let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry!" he shouted gleefully, rushing to the exit of the cave.

Raggio only followed suit, a toothy smile playing on his scaly face.

…

"**Alright, Natsu. Lay down right there, please. Did you bring the lacrima like I told you?" **

"Yeah!" answered Natsu, holding out the royal-blue Dragon Slayer Lacrima almost reverently as he laid down.

"**Good. Now place the lacrima on your chest and let me do the rest." **

Natsu nodded fervently, excitedly anxious at what was coming. He was about to receive the most precious gift he was ever given in his short life apart from a caring father in Raggio… a piece of his own soul. Natsu reveled in the overwhelming happiness and love he felt…

His thoughts were interrupted when Raggio softly placed a claw on his chest and applied a small amount of pressure.

"**Ready, Natsu?"**

Natsu nodded, smiling.

"**Very well… ****_Fusionem Lacrimam_!"**

Instantly, Natsu felt an incredible surge of magical energy invade him, coursing through his every cell and filling it with even more power. It was hypnotizing, calming and empowering… all at the same time. He felt his senses sharpening… his sight, his smell, his hearing, his touch… everything felt so much more powerful.

The cave never looked so clear at night. The entirety of his forest and cavern home never smelled so good. His steady, shallow breathing, coupled with his father's deep rumbling, never sounded so serene. The dirt on which he lay upon never felt so rough, yet comfortable. It was as if the door of a whole new world was being opened to him, showing him the wonders he so blatantly missed.

A wave of sleepiness overcame the boy, dragging him steadily into unconsciousness.

Raggio, sighing deeply, settled down next to him carefully, making sure to keep him warm.

"**Sleep, Natsu…"**

He was about to sleep, but a surge of pain forced him to stay awake. He cursed silently before laying eyes upon his son, a wistful expression taking over his scaly features.

_'__**To think that my time with you has already drawn to a close… Damn it… I wanted to raise you at least one more year… Forgive me… my son…'**_

_…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, everyone! That is chapter 2 for y'all!<em>**

**_I truly hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Next update coming is, of course, "Zeref's Second Coming"! So, for those readers wanting to read some Dark Natsu, give that one a read and let me know what you think! Once again, I'll try to have it out by next week!_**

**_Anyways, thank you for reading!_**

**_Please! Review, review, review!_**

**_Until next time! Ciao!_**


End file.
